Talk to me
by superimperfection
Summary: One Shot based on tonights episode 26/02/13 Joey Lauren, how I would of liked to have seen it! :)


After feeling rather disappointed in no Lauren and Joey scenes together tonight, I decided I would try a one shot just to get out my frustration! x

**Talk to me**

_Come to the pub, I'm bored without you L x_

Joey sighed, looking down at his phone reading the message from his girlfriend. Shifting from the bench opposite The Vic he headed over, wanting to see Lauren. Opening the door, he noticed her standing in the corner, a less than impressed look plastered on her face. He couldn't help but smirk, his girlfriend feeling the same way as him about these ridiculous drinks for Derek. Walking up behind her he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, catching her by surprise.

"Hey babe" he murmured into her ear, Lauren leaning back into his chest.

"Thank god, I was seriously losing my mind" she replied, feeling his arms tighten around her, feeling him breathing against her neck. She knew today had hit him hard, yeah he hated Derek most of his life and with reason, but he was still his dad at the end of the day.

"Wanna talk about it" she whispered, his head resting on her chin.

He didn't reply, just shook his head, burying his nose into her hair, her scent filling his nostrils.

"Don't shut me out babe" she whispered again, wanting their conversation to be private, knowing the nosey parkers of Walford would love to know every detail.

"I'm not, there's just not much to say" he replied simply, Lauren turning around to face him. Seeing the sorrow in his eyes blazing brighter than anything.

Stroking his face tenderly, she pulled him into a hug, feeling his arms wrapped around her waist again.

"Let's get out of here" she murmured still embrace in a hug with her boyfriend.

Grabbing his hand, they made their way to the door, hoping not to be seen.

"Joey?" Alice called, making her way over to her brother.

"We were just going" he flashed a small smile to his sister who was clearly struggling today.

"Can't you stay, toast to dads birthday?" feeling saddened her brother didn't seem to care.

"You know I can't Al" he replied simply, walking past Lauren leaving The Vic.

"He's just confused about how he feels" Lauren placed her hand on her cousins shoulder squeezing it comfortingly, before leaving to find Joey, assuming he had headed home.

"Joey" she called, catching up with him as he reached the front door.

"Look I'm not much company tonight babe, I'll just see you tomorrow" kissing her cheek softly .

"Hey, you just said your not pushing me away, so I won't let you" pushing past him and into the house. He watched as she walked straight upstairs knowing she was heading to his bedroom. Closing the front door behind him, he followed her upstairs. Finding Lauren lying in his bed wearing one of his t-shirts. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into bed, Lauren pulling him into her arms, which seemed odd as usually it was the other way around.

Brushing her fingers through his brown hair she felt his body relax against hers, his fingers trailing along her waistline underneath his top.

"It's okay to feel sad" she said, breaking the peaceful silence between them.

"I don't feel sad, I can't explain it" he replied, "It's more like I'm disappointed in him, for being so lousy that I can't even toast him on his birthday" he sighed pulling himself closer to her body.

"He never deserved you as a son" she replied, feeling him smile against her chest. "It's true, he lost out on knowing you, because your pretty amazing" kissing his forehead as he shifted to look up at her.

"I love you, uno that?" cupping her face, his thumb brushing her cheek as he kissed her.

"Mmm I suppose I love you too" kissing him back, not needing it to go any further than a few sweet kisses, knowing Joey needed the comfort more than the physical action.

**"Sleep babe, it will get easier"** she murmured watching him drift into a peaceful sleep, the day long forgotten the heart break put to rest for one day.


End file.
